


I Don't Believe In Batman

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Mind Control, Secrets, revealing secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Bruce and his kids have been taken by a criminal who only wants them to tell each other the truth about a few things.What he makes Dick confess to Jason surprises all of them.





	I Don't Believe In Batman

**Author's Note:**

> No, it's not a love confession
> 
> ; P
> 
> Enjoy

“Go ahead, Nightwing,” the criminal of the week (and frankly a  _ lot _ smarter than your average criminal) whispered, hands on Nightwing’s shoulders. “Tell Red Hood the truth.”

Some hours earlier, Batman had received a message written in blood on the wall of the GCPD with a time and address telling him the man would kill off one birdy for each hour he was late.

When Batman arrived, he was swiftly overtaken and strapped into a chair, the top of his suit removed and electrodes taped to his chest. The criminal of the week (who was smart enough to keep his face covered and name unspoken) apparently had powers, allowing him to mind control someone through his voice or eye contact as well as powers that let him read minds.

But he hadn’t brought them there to use his powers for their identity, he’d brought them there to play a game.

He would ask someone a question and they had to tell the truth. If they didn’t, they’d get four hundred thousand volts of electricity straight to the heart, killing them instantly.

But this criminal didn’t ask them for their real names or things like that. He aksed more moral related questions.

Which is what led them to this moment, Nightwing strapped in a chair, seated across from Red Hood (without the helmet), both waiting to see what question Nightwing had to answer.

“Tell Red Hood,” the criminal said. “What you  _ really _ think of him killing.”

Red Hood snorted. “You think that’s a secret?” he asked. “He tells me what he thinks on the  _ daily _ !”

“But does he tell you the truth?”

“Obviously.”

“Do it anyway, Nightwing,” the man ordered, keeping eye contact with Red Hood. “What do you  _ really _ think of him killing?”

Red Hood rolled his eyes on the mask. “Go ahead, N,” he told the acrobat. “It’s nothing I haven’t heard before.”

“You heard him, Nightwing. Go ahead.”

“Alright,” Nightwing said carefully. “I think you’re right.”

“See?” Red Hood asked. “I told you he-wait, come again?”

Everyone in the room - aside from Mr. Criminal - stared at the acrobat in shock. Nightwing, despite the attention, remained calm.

“I played your game,” he told the criminal. “We all played. Let us go.”

“No, actually, I think I want to hear you explain,” the criminal said with a grin. “Go on. Explain.”

Nightwing sighed softly. “I think you’re right,” he said to Red Hood. “I think the best way to keep people safe is by killing the people who cause problems. I don’t think every single mugger deserves to die but I do believe the likes of Joker and Riddler and Scarecrow and Two-Face shouldn’t be allowed to keep existing when all they do is hurt.”

“You’re telling the truth,” Red Hood said quietly.

Nighteing went on. “I’m tired of chasing after the same people over and over again,” he explained calmly. “I’m tired of putting people behind bars only to turn around and have to put them right back in two days later.”

“But that’s not all, Nightwing,” the man prompted. “Tell them the  _ real _ kicker.”

“I don’t understand why this city still sees Batman has a hero.” Nightwing was fully under the criminal’s sway now, saying what he thought with prompting from the man and, until the criminal was taken from Nightwing’s immediate vicinity, he wouldn’t be able to stop. “No one he stops ever stays away. The Joker kills people, Batman puts him away, he comes back and kills more people.”

“Nightwing?” the criminal asked, trailing his fingers down Nightwing’s cheek. “What do you  _ really _ think of Batman?”

“I don’t believe in him anymore.”

Batman broke his bonds at that exact moment but the criminal had heard enough and taken off into the shadows. The moment he was out of range, Nihtwing gasped like a drowning man, coughing on his own spit as Red Hood was freed and rushed over to him, ripping the stickers from Nightwing’s chest.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked quietly, offering Nightwing his suit top and watching as the other hero struggled to pull it on.

“Fine,” Nightwing replied hoarsely as he stood, wobbling slightly. “I’m fine. My head feels like static but other than that…”

“Yeah, you’re okay,” Red Hood muttered, slinging one of Nightwing’s arms over his own shoulders as they shuffled their way towards the entrance of the warehouse. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Nightwing hummed quietly. “Patrol with Robin,” he replied quietly. “I blacked out, I think.”

Red Hood nodded, gently depositing Nightwing into the batmobile that was waiting outside before he turned to face Batman.

“He doesn’t remember anything he said,” he said quietly. “I think he might have been under that man’s control the entire time.”

Batman grunted, looking over at Nightwing who was sleepily mumbling something or other to Robin.

“Hey,” Red Hood said, bringing Batman’s attention back to himself. “Leave him alone. Don’t bring this up, do you hear me?”

Batman looked down at Red Hood for a long moment before replying, “I won’t. I wouldn’t do that.”

Red Hood snorted. “Yeah, okay,” he muttered. “Sure, if that’s what you’d like to think. Look, just...get him home, get him in bed, and don’t ever talk about tonight again.”

………………………

Dick had just collapsed into bed, freshly showered and exhausted out of his mind, when he heard a rap on the door. Groaning into his pillow, Dick rolled onto his back and pushed himself up. 

“Yeah?” He sat up farther when Bruce came in. “B, what’s up?”

“How are you feeling?”

Dick frowned. “Fine?” he replied as Bruce took a seat on the edge of the bed. “I mean,  _ massive _ headache but I took some meds and I’m about ready to pass out but otherwise...how are  _ you _ feeling?”

“I’m fine, Dick,” Bruce replied. The room was filled with slightly uncomfortable silence until Bruce cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. If you feel like I failed you. If you feel like I failed this city, that I’m not good enough for it.”

“Bruce, what brought this on?”

Bruce didn’t reply, placing his hand on Dick’s knee. “Sleep well, Dick.”

He stood and walked away, closing the door quietly behind himself while Dick stared after him, a small frown on his face.

“Good night,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
